


【凑中心】时光号列车

by Calvin_Jiangshu



Category: Deca-Dence (Anime)
Genre: AU: What if Kaburagi dead after episode8, Flashbacks, Gen, I am pigeoner, Out of Character, POV First Person, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvin_Jiangshu/pseuds/Calvin_Jiangshu
Summary: 我知道现在你有很多问题，比如我是谁，我以前在deca-dence是做什么的，我犯过什么事才来到这里，又是什么促使我犯事。这些我都会告诉你，但请允许我从最后一个问题开始回答。
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我知道现在你有很多问题，比如我是谁，我以前在deca-dence是做什么的，我犯过什么事才来到这里，又是什么促使我犯事。这些我都会告诉你，但请允许我从最后一个问题开始回答。  
那时候我经常换一身槽者一样的皮肤，溜到他们的赌场“拉斯维加斯”——难为他们能记住北美洲的旧日赌城——去下国际象棋。我是下国际象棋的好手。不过我的原则是只和槽者下象棋，只和齿轮打扑克。  
那时候，拉斯维加斯的酒保知道我从不沾酒，因为酒精会让我的脑子迟钝。我只喝果汁，随便什么果汁只要够甜就行。葡萄糖可是素体大脑的Oxone，我当然不会错过补充的好机会。  
在赌场混也让我沾染上一些坏习惯，其中之一就是抽烟。我知道抽烟对素体的肺不好，但我就是忍不住在下棋的时候抽上两支，因为它确实挺提神的。拉斯维加斯最高的棋手荣誉叫“黑皇后”。我不喜欢“皇后”这种说法，但并不反感最高荣誉。取得“黑皇后”头衔的关键一战，就是抽着烟赢下来的。  
我知道长期抽烟对素体有害，但我太需要保持清醒了。后来我烟瘾却越来越大，棋却不怎么下了。和我下过棋的家伙，我总要花更多时间意识到他们是笨蛋。  
我第一次见阿镝就是在赌场里。他太让人印象深刻了：橘色的皮肤，蓝色的头发，红色的高领外套遮住半张脸。他来到槽者的赌场里都不知道要做伪装，以至于满场的槽者都对他侧目而视。  
他直接走到我的座位前，说：“听说你棋下得很好？”  
我笑笑说：“一般般啦。要不来一局扑克？打扑克更好玩。”  
“不了，扑克这种东西太讲究运气。”  
“所以更好玩啊。齿轮来这里不都是为了找乐子嘛。玩什么？德州？桥牌？”  
“我今天找你只为下棋。”  
他说这话的时候很傲慢，一种齿轮对槽者的傲慢。我觉得很好笑，因为我也是齿轮。今天要是不挫挫他的锐气，那才是没劲透了。  
于是我说：“行啊。不过既然下棋，干脆玩点大的怎么样？”  
他坐到我面前：“怎么玩？”  
我把筹码向前推，开了一个绝大多数齿轮都望而却步的价，顺便提醒他赌场要抽的佣金比例。他沉默了，这正是我想要的效果。我刚想给他找个台阶下，他却点头同意了。  
说句实话，他的棋艺比我想象中好，但作为棋手他实在没有大局观，好几次为了一子得失而露出不该有的破绽。我看在眼里，但不想让他输得太快在槽者面前丢脸而放他一马。最后我还是赢了他，不然丢脸的就该是我了。  
“行啦，新手吃掉我这么多棋子已经很出色了。筹码我就不拿了，记得把佣金给老板就成。扑克玩不玩？你来洗牌怎么样？”  
他还在盯着残局：“等一下，你刚才有几步棋是让我的。我想和你讨教一下。”  
我当时真想把所有的棋子都扫到地上，但这么做就太绝了。于是我点起一根烟说：“你知道你的毛病在哪里吗？你一点没有大局观念。是，兵冲到底线可以升格，但胜利的条件是国王活着，谁管你一个兵的死活？这是国际象棋，拜托你稍微注意一下规则。别太想当然。”  
我已经很克制了，但老板还是走过来提醒我别让齿轮下不来台。他大概还以为我是槽者呢。我没有理他，而是向面前的这位齿轮发了一条消息：“我认得你。你叫镝木，编号DG-55b32，战士部门编制人员，对吧？”  
他回复：“是。”  
我问：“为什么来这里下棋？”  
他没有回复。  
于是我站起来拍拍他的肩膀，说：“得了，咱们出去聊。占位子不开局，会给老板添麻烦的。”  
这就是我第一次遇到阿镝。  
怎么说呢，阿镝是那种看起来很靠谱的人物。假设一伙人实施了盗窃而他恰好是犯罪嫌疑人之一，你的第一反应就是将他排除嫌疑，因为他看起来太老实本分了，反而显得怀疑他盗窃的你太过不近人情了。  
其实他才是真正的罪犯。  
后来我问他为什么要找我下棋，他是这么回答的：“我想试试自己在智力水平到底处在哪个方面。听说下棋是一种体现智力的方式，所以我来找你挑战一下。”  
我既疑惑又好笑：“智力水平在被制造出来的时候已经被设定好了。想知道只要向系统查询一下马上就能知道，找我又是为什么？”  
他当时沉默了，然后说出一句我再也没有忘记过的话：“因为不死心。”  
后来我才知道，原来我们都是一样的人。如果能倒转时间，我希望能把自己永远停在那个时候。那一年我刚赢下拉斯维加斯的黑皇后，正是志得意满的时候。那时候他还不是有名的排位者，我也只是小小的指挥员，但我从不因为自己位低权轻而怕过什么。我自信只要熟知规则并最大限度地发挥自己的头脑，没有什么事是我摆不平的。对，那时候的我真是自信过头了。说来也怪，后来位子越做越大，我却越来越患得患失，再也没有当年的无所顾忌。  
对了，阿镝他自己早不记得这句话了（笑）。


	2. Chapter 2

扯远了。  
虽然后来阿镝有七年没登过排位，但他直到今天都有不小的人气。可第一次见到他的时候，他只是个几乎被战士部门边缘化的人物。那时候他是顶级排行榜第二十八名。这个名次很危险：万一哪一场战斗人气稍有滑落，就会被系统认定为不合格而被替代。  
这也构成了阿镝想要挑战自己水平的原因：他需要找到自己的特长。  
“虽然不应该抱怨，但这样目前找优势的尝试都失败了。还没突破瓶颈就要被系统替代，真不甘心啊。”  
想不到吧，大名鼎鼎的阿镝大人也会说出这种丧气话（笑）。  
我对他说：“系统才没傻到把你当作bug处理掉。你知道把各项属性都配得没有弱项有多难吗？”  
“可是……”  
“听着，阿镝。”我盯着他说，“木桶理论，你听说过吧。木桶能盛多少水不是看最长的木板，而是看最短的那块。凡是有长处必定会伴随短处，这避免不了。是的，你毫无长处。拼力量，多纳泰罗就是天花板；拼灵活机动，塔奇比你强十倍。但你稍微观察一下他们的战斗就会发现，他们的打法都太有个人风格了。”  
“这不是好事吗？”  
“是，也不是。风格突出往往是规避硬伤的结果。他们的属性决定他们有无法消弭的短板，所以才要依靠打法去规避。而你不一样：你平均得近乎平庸，却反而难找出平庸的破绽。这不是bug，这是你独一无二的优势。”  
这番话他听进去了。所以他问我：“那，我应该怎么做？”  
我伸出手指敲敲自己的脑门。  
当我还是个指挥员时，我最讨厌的事情就是看战斗录像。我不是说那种给观众看的，第三人称视角还带特写剪辑的录像。那种第三视角基本上都是马库斯先生拍的。马库斯的战斗能力一般。他胆小，上战场从不敢飞太快，更别说做大动作了。但正因他速度慢动作少，反而能拍出极其稳定的画面。给命令部门看的录像都是各项数据齐全的第一人称。录像不附带重力场，所以那种天翻地覆的画面真是恶心得胃疼。更要命的是，指挥员还得研究怪物的种类、武器的选择、伽德鲁的动脉，还得拿着导航仪画线路图。我喜欢跑到deca-dence外面开车兜风，但不代表我喜欢窝在个人空间里跟等高线地形图大战三百回合。  
这种折磨下，连查找训练资料都显得像休息。虽然基础数值肯定不能改了，但我还是打包发给阿镝一大堆训练资料，帮他更好地适应基体并锻炼其的力量。我坚持要亲自写训练日程。不是因为写日程本身有趣，而是因为我不想看战斗录像。这件事阿镝怎么阻拦都没用。训练当然有效果。一模一样的内容被他后来拿去手把手教小徒弟了。至于他有没有把这些告诉枣，现在已经无从得知了。  
这种尝试初期没什么效果。这不是马库斯的错，他的摄影工作一直发挥稳定。不过他是最先沉不住气的。他一直吵着自己连做香蕉味光线浴的钱都没有了。这也不是阿镝的问题。他平日的训练都是保质保量圆满完成，上场战斗也很拼命。我的意思是，真的很拼命。连续很久都反响平平，真的很扫兴。别忘了，战略分析和训练都是我的工作。忙忙碌碌却做不出成绩，显得我没用得像个bug。  
那阵子我很少去下棋，去也只是因为有人挑战“黑皇后”。我几下就把对面放倒了，真是浪费时间。只要不是关机我都在研究战略战术、训练内容。有时候焦躁得厉害，我干脆半夜登陆deca-dence，一个人开车跑到第二天的战场上。晚上冻得要死，黑黢黢得只剩星星月亮。我手里拿着一杆针，披了一件大衣坐在敞篷驾驶座上，什么也不干就对着地平线抽烟，手冻得没知觉也不回去。  
有一次我又半夜跑出来，刚点起烟就发现有人跟了出来，转头一看发现是阿镝。他从车上跳下来大吼：“你发什么神经！”  
我说我就出来抽支烟，很快回去。他说不是第一次看见我跑出来，这里气温零下我的素体会撑不住感冒的。这我非常不担心：感冒的又不是本体。我总不至于抽支烟都解开限制器吧（笑）。  
最后他说：“无论如何，辛苦你了。”  
所有语句里我最听不得这一句，因为它是罔顾客观事实的集大成者。所以我立马掐灭烟头对他说：“总有一天，系统会认可我们都价值。”  
“糟糕透了。”  
“什么糟糕透了？”  
“我们需要做很多事情：体能训练、平衡训练、装针、射击、日程安排、地形研究、战略分析、拍摄、对焦、切镜头。我们会坐立不安，看着战绩和人气的数字向上涨，然后系统告诉我们有价值我们不是bug。然后到了下一场比赛，继续预备、开始、卡。我们下场，要么看数字要么读评论，然后等系统说我们好还是不好。它就像裁判一样。这些都糟透了。你能明白我的意思吗？”  
他背对车灯而站，身形模糊得只剩黑影。  
“算了，就当我没说过。”  
说完他就回到自己车上。车子发动产生一阵轰鸣。这时我冲到他的车前按住前盖说：“嘿，阿镝你听我说。你只需要做好你自己，剩下的有我和马库斯搞定。你别对自己压力太大，明白吗？”  
他一动不动地坐着，说不清是什么表情。所以我继续说：“这就是一盘棋。系统是那个裁判。相信我，别忘了我是拉斯维加斯的‘黑皇后’啊！系统它给出了胜利条件和游戏规则，我们就照着指示去打赢它。这局棋我们不仅会赢，而且会赢得漂亮！我们会让整个solid quack刮目相看！相信我！”  
“我没有不相信你。”他说，“只是，你不明白……我也不明白。”  
我劝他什么都别去想，赶紧回去让机体休息。他答应了，然后又说一遍“无论如何，辛苦你了”。我们开回了deca dence。  
第二天的太阳升起来，我们谁都没提起昨晚的会面。它就像从未发生一样消失了。阿镝本该去训练打靶，但是马库斯发现他没有。他擅作主张改成体能训练的长跑，连路线规划都改了。马库斯一白天都在喋喋不休，说自己有多想做日光浴。我把上次去拉斯维加斯赢的钱全借他去体验“冷飕飕”，他拍着我的背夸我仗义，然后一溜烟跑出去了。  
真奇怪。马库斯在这里我嫌烦，他走了我又觉得很没劲。我止不住想起昨天阿镝说的话。我直到今天我都记得他背对车灯站着，周身轮廓被灯勾勒得很清晰。但是他说话的神情，却被淹没进背光的黑暗里，再怎么回忆都会失真。  
这也是没办法的事，有时候离得越近越容易看不明白，不管是从时间还是空间的角度。就比方说你开车上了一个山坡，突然觉得有一块岩石长得很奇怪。你肯定想不明白为什么石头会长成这样。直到你开过所谓的“山坡”才会发现——原来是一只睡着的戴兰德，幸好它没醒。  
我听不明白他想说什么，这反而让我更好奇。现在来看，真正正确的做法就是放它一会儿，让它自己过去。如果我提前知道再过几个月，阿镝会打出那场翻身仗冲进排行榜前五而且他本人比谁都兴奋，我一定会马上忘了他那天说过的话。又或者同时拉开时间和空间的距离，让我提前知道他会开始养bug——而且一口气养了两个——也许我就能理解他目前所不能理解的。但当时我什么都不知道，我只绞尽脑汁，然后说我真搞不懂他。  
我也搞不懂自己。


	3. Chapter 3

后来啊，我想你们都知道了，阿镝凭自己的本事进了排位者小队里，从此开始和你们熟悉的多纳泰罗还有塔奇一起战斗。我得说他们三个玩得非常来，哪怕是干坏事也常常沆瀣一气，你恨不得把三个人都揍一遍才解气。  
我还是很怀念那段时间的。记得升职成排位者小队的指挥官的第二天，我请他们三个人聚个餐。我带他们去了总控制室外的天台，因为那里可不是能随便出入的地方。我知道他们一定会同意——违规潜入的刺激足以让他们欢呼雀跃。  
饮料是阿镝帮我拎的，一共有五六瓶各色酒水和两瓶奶昔。刚才我说过我不喝酒，但多纳泰罗和塔奇两个酒鬼硬是撺掇我喝。我早预料到会这样，于是掏出扑克和便利贴说：“光喝酒多没劲，咱们该学学槽者边喝边打牌。输了的喝酒脸上贴条，敢不敢玩两把？”  
他们俩一下子就来劲了，多纳泰罗还信誓旦旦说要把我喝趴。只有阿镝嘀咕一句：“这下完了。”  
哎呀，真是好久没赢的那么痛快啦（笑）。三个人的水平真是一个比一个烂。尤其是多纳泰罗。别看他兴奋得要死，其实输得一塌糊涂。阿镝水平也就比他强一点。塔奇牌技非常好，我敢说他就是在拉斯维加斯都排得上号。他抽到的牌不一定是最好的，他却能活用手上的牌。好像不管多逆境的情况，他都能反将一军——除了没打赢我。  
打完不知第几局，塔奇突然一把抓住我的手说：“喂喂，你次次都这么幸运，真的没有出老千吗？”  
多纳泰罗已经满脸都是便利贴了。他重新开了一罐酒说：“输了就是输了，甘拜下风。”  
我一直佩服多纳泰罗的骨气，真的。我赶紧举起双手翻过来覆过去，半开玩笑地说自己绝对没有出千。塔奇还让我把袖子捋上去，仔细检查一遍才让我洗牌发牌。  
我想你们都知道，塔奇因为打法灵活多变而被打上“阴险狡诈”的标签。其实我认识的他没有那么阴险，相反是有点喜欢逗乐的一个人。当我还是指挥官时，我曾自信了解他们每一个人，知道他们所有的优势劣势，明白他们的性格喜好。可是时间用一种水滴石穿的方式改变了塔奇，我甚至看不清是哪一滴水滴穿了他。过去就是一场绑架，我原以为只要再努力一点，再咬紧牙关一点，就能拨乱反正让一切回到最初的样子。直到它把面目全非的塔奇送过来，我才明白它撕票了。  
可是当时的我什么都不知道，还在为眼前的牌局抓到了大小王沾沾自喜。一局牌赢得毫无悬念。多纳泰罗说：“真是，你到现在一口酒都没有喝成。”阿镝把手背在脑后，斜眼看我说：“别小看他，这家伙可是拉斯维加斯的‘黑皇后’啊。”我装作没看到，低下头想要理牌。  
他们三个对视一眼，突然向我扑过来。塔奇和多纳泰罗一左一右拧住我的胳膊。阿镝抄起一罐啤酒，捏着我的鼻子就往嘴里灌。白花花的泡沫溅了我一脸，啤酒洒得满身都是。然后啤酒罐一扔，三个人马上开溜。我赶紧追上去：“塔奇！多纳泰罗！你们俩搞什么名堂给我站住！还有你！我今天非得薅光你的头发！”  
于是啊，好端端一把牌局聚餐，硬生生被完成了捉鬼游戏。我们就在总控制室外的天台你追我赶打打闹闹。最后停下来不是因为玩累了，而是因为动静太大被总控制室的同行投诉。福金把我们领回去。我们虽然没有造成严重后果，但还是逃不过系统的惩戒。剩下的便利贴被一分四，均匀地贴在各自脑门上。我们就这样在总控制室外罚了一个下午的站，外带听福金和雾尼的训话——顶着一头便利贴。  
说来也怪，后来我可以随便去控制室外抽烟，每个见我抽烟的人都向我问好，但我总忍不住想起那次尴尬的聚餐。这种怀念并非刻意为之，我主动抽烟就是为了维持清醒，只是情绪到了那一步已经无法阻挡。结果就是烟瘾越来越大，最终也脱离了我的控制。  
有时候我想在想，对怀念的压抑究竟会促使自己冷静下来，还是会在某一刻触底反弹被彻底淹没。我找不到答案，也不想找到答案，因为不管是前者还是后者，我都需要一个借口让当下的自己咬紧牙关，哪怕这个借口是个谎言。  
然后就是我最不想回忆的部分——麦奇。


	4. Chapter 4

先声明一下，我不喜欢麦奇，一直不喜欢，系统也没规定我必须喜欢。不是说他不懂礼貌什么的。他倒是很热衷于和前辈们处理好关系，每次见面都会向我和阿镝打招呼，也经常对我说： “ 今天也真是辛苦你了。 ” 我讨厌他是因为他没有眼力劲，事情越重大脑子越犯抽。

我说一件事你们就明白了。你们都知道解除限制器对吧？这对排位者来说是公开的秘密，但 “ 公开的秘密 ” 是让你像秘密一样保守，而不是当常识一样去公开。麦奇就是那种傻到去公开的家伙。他明知道排位者小队的聊天受到秩序部门的监听，还主动在小队里讨论。我甚至说不清他是真的想知道还是只是想当搅屎棍。如果是后者，那他的手段简直低劣得过分；可如果是前者那他肯定听不到真话。这种问题不撇清关系就是傻，也只有那时候爱逗乐的塔奇敢说上一星半点。我只找到一个解释，那就是他蠢。

所以他死的时候我既觉得很难过又觉得在情理之中。难过是因为那毕竟是一条命，我再不喜欢他也没恨到要他死的地步。情理之中则是因为他死于解开限制器。我敢拿过去的职业生涯保证，每个职业排位者都沾过限制器解除。这种事情没有人是干净的，谁告诉了麦奇都不奇怪。不过因作弊死亡却很少见，因为大多数玩家知道见好就收。限制解除不超过百分之二十甚至不会造成重伤。他连登出都来不及就直接报废，具体做了什么可想而知。

我很想和你们仔细说说发生了什么，但是我真的，不知道该怎么说。现在想想还是觉得不可思议。和多纳泰罗、塔奇、阿镝打牌好像还是昨天的事。就感觉，突然之间，有人报废死了，福金和雾尼介入了，多纳泰罗和塔奇被送过来，阿镝转到修理部门，我被调职到总控制室。对，就是这样。这种感受没法解释。经历过就自然明白我想说什么。

刚调职的时候非常不适应。排位小队指挥官是外勤，现在突然让我去内勤的总控制室，不管是知识储备还是经验都不足。我做的第一件事就是背诵《员工手册》，直到现在我都能把它背的滚瓜烂熟。刚入职的时候每天都要背一遍。那时候上司最常和我说的话就是： “ 你已经背的很慢了，其它前辈在入职前就能滚瓜烂熟。你的工作能力和他们差远了，不要拖科室的后腿。 ”

第一个遇到的上司很让人费解。他从来不会直接告诉你工作上的错误，而是把你领到办公室的中间，当着所有人的面让你复述一天或者几天前已经完成的工作，再让你自己说说工作中的错误。我当然说不出来，能被检查出的错误早就订正完毕了。这时候他就会说： “ 不会主动找出错误，说明你做事的态度很有问题。在这个科室工作，没有错误也要学会排查错误。希望你珍惜这里的工作机会。 ”

结果就是，我得把已经完成的工作重新校对一遍，而且是立刻马上校对，导致本来能按时完成的工作全部要加班，甚至得通宵。都说换位思考能让你理解别人，可我后来做到他的位置以后，却更不能理解他的所作所为了。

那段日子我很想找人说说话，因为工作既看不到价值也感受不到认同。更早以前我会开车出去解压，但那段时间不行，因为上司随时会一个电话过来让你工作 —— 对，下班时间他也要你随叫随到。我还是经常去下棋，可也不知道为什么，棋盘上的胜负输赢开始让我神经紧张。我只能闷在 deca dence 里，找个能远眺的地方抽烟，越抽越凶。对了，别学我抽烟，有烟瘾的也赶紧戒了。这样不好。

我记得有一天 —— 准确说是上班前一个小时 —— 我才结束手头的工作。太阳还没有升起，我甚至不知道该说那是 “ 晚上 ” 还是 “ 早上 ” 。我给阿镝打了一个电话。他很快就接起来。他说他刚刚回收完几个槽者的芯片，一会儿还要继续白天修理装甲的工作。

我大笑： “ 怎么我们俩都混成这幅德行？ ” 

他问我怎么了，我干脆把工作上所有的破事都抖出来，最后说： “ 前些天好不容易遇到个也从外勤来的同事。我还蛮高兴，主动去找人家聊天。哪知道他一开口就说： ‘ 幸亏我主动申请来控制室。 ’ 我一听就知道，这家伙和我不是一路人。我就喜欢出外勤，就喜欢去实地到处跑。坐办公室能把我憋死。真是，越混越寒颤。真怀念做小队指挥官的日子。你也会怀念以前打排位赛的时候吧？ ”

“ 还好吧， ” 我听到他轻轻叹气， “ 我现在什么都不管，什么都不去想。只希望这样的日子早一点结束。对所有发生的事情，我感到很 …… 抱歉。 ”

突然间我有一个大胆的猜测：告诉麦奇解除限制的人，就是阿镝。这个猜测能解释得通。以麦奇的个性，肯定会选择直接问。多纳泰罗是个莽撞的人，怕是一听到问题就会发飙；塔奇灵活机变，哪怕被问到也会直接岔开话题。阿镝实最心眼，且队员中唯一留在 deca dence 的人就是他，所以他的嫌疑最大。

但是我没有说出来。看破不必说破。更何况如果真是他，那他的内疚、挣扎、绝望只怕远比我看到得要深。他就是这样，什么都不说只会硬扛着。他那时候已经在筹划报废自己。他刻意不给自己补充 oxone ，明明还有一百多年的寿命却已经逼近报废。他的生命力很顽强，正是这种顽强促使他选择向着意义前行，不管这个意义本身是什么、是否被接受。当自我完成、自我成长的路走进路死胡同，就只能回头选择另一条路：自我解体，回归本原。

这些是我前不久刚想通的事。我们说回那通电话吧。我说： “ 不说这些了。现在我的目标只有一个，每当我想到它就能觉得好受一点。我想要抓住它，不惜一切代价。 ”

“ 是什么？ ”

“ 你还记得我们在控制室外打牌吗？我们是 deca dence 最叱咤风云的小队。没有我们打不倒的敌人！ ”

说来也怪，明明我在科室里混得不尽人意，经常被上司找茬，经常熬夜加班加点，但这句话一出口，我好像又充满了力量。对，这就是我为自己找到的意义。它是我全心全意的目标，是我承受一切的支柱。

它也是一场骗局，骗了我七年才看穿其中的空虚。一辆名为 “ 时光 ” 的火车正在全速前进，你坐在第一节车厢里。突然车窗外一闪而过一朵花。你知道那是属于你的花。你想要留住它哪怕多看一眼也好。于是你开始拼命向车后跑，请问需要跑得多快才能再次见到它？

别算了，答案是永别。

只恨我没有看穿，还在为虚假的 “ 拨云见日 ” 沾沾自喜。我记得那天早晨， deca dence 在匀速前进，履带发出有规律的轰鸣声。我站在它的外围过道上，风吹不断起刘海。黑夜在褪去，太阳从东方升起，阳光刺向大地，目光所及之处尽是光明。我从没有这么真切感受到，新的一天开始了。

于是我大声说： “ 阿镝！我要让一切恢复原本的样子！让我们像以前一样！我发誓！ ”


	5. Chapter 5

原来是这样啊，我还在奇怪他为什么又登陆了deca dence，还换了一套素体。这么一说我明白了。是的，我知道他登陆的事，因为他来找过我，在总控制室外的天台——就是我方才说的那个。  
至于你们说的那个槽者，我想我认得。对，我认得，除了她没有别人会促使阿镝这么做。一定是她没错。  
阿镝养过bug，而且一口气养了两个。第一个是一只伽德鲁。它六年前被打扫卫生的阿镝捡回来养着，为此他还在储液槽里买了一间房。那只伽德鲁没有攻击性。它非常……怎么说呢……也不能说丑。它的脸像海豚，气孔像鲸鱼，腿像由姆西，眼睛像龙睛鱼，尾巴像狗一样摇来摇去，叫声又特别像猫。我也不知道这家伙像什么。后来枣给它起了个名字，叫做“派普”。阿镝揪着后颈把它拎起来时，我简直不知道该说什么好。  
“能拜托你录入一下它的信息吗——给我消停点！”他说，手上的小家伙腿晃个不停，想要挣脱他。  
“录入倒是不难，就是专门给它录入一次，有点浪费deca dence的内存啊。”我说。阿镝把门带上，被放下的小家伙开始满屋子乱窜。最后它滚到了我脚边。我学着阿镝的样子提起它的后颈：“喂喂，不会战斗的小bug。我是录入你呢，还是把你报告给系统呢？你在这里一天，你的主人就违规一天。他已经是bug发现率最低的回收工了，这样下去可回不了战士部门啊。”  
“如果去报告我不会拦着你。”阿镝说。他说这话的时候靠着墙，眼睛看着别处。  
“不好意思没兴趣，我又不是回收工。”我瘫坐在沙发上伸个懒腰，“沙发不错，什么时候置办家具？”  
“没钱了。”他说。这是真话。槽者增殖过多，储液槽越发寸土寸金了。哪怕阿镝说他背了房贷我都信。值得注意的是，他给派普准备了食盆和厕所，明显是准备长期养下去。  
知道么，我原以为他是买了屋子才想养伽德鲁，没想到他是为了养派普才买了房（笑）。那天之后我想了很久，犹豫着要不要报告系统。一旦被发现，他在福金眼里的评价就会降低。这不利于他回归战士部门。没有人比我更清楚这么做的后果。  
我最后没有报告，因为阿镝是信任我才让我录入它，不然他大可随便挑一个命令部门的人去录入。我不能辜负他的信任。但是他为什么要这么做？我想了很久最后得出结论：他就是想和系统对着干，系统不爽他就爽了。  
可这让我很不爽。放任他养那家伙，就相当于把定时炸弹养在身边。这种失控的感觉糟透了。  
当我知道他养了第二个bug时，我一点都不觉得惊讶，甚至有一种尘埃落定的轻松。尽管他这次玩大了。  
其实说她是bug挺对不住的。枣是那种熟悉之后，想带她去游乐场的那种女孩子。你们知道游乐场吗？有点像人类版的deca dence。在门口给她买一顶遮阳帽，要草织宽边的、有长丝带的那种，这样风吹过来会很飘逸很好看。入园之后她会主动拉着你，一起去把所有娱乐设施都体验一遍。她开心最重要。  
你们真该见见她，她很讨人喜欢。也难怪……（笑）  
见到她已经是六年后的事了。这六年里我逼着自己努力工作，也的确取得一些成就。说不上是失败，也谈不上成功。只是回过头再来看，还是很惊讶能自己做到这种程度。原来只要狠狠逼一把，自己也可以在一条不想踏足的路上走得很远。大概就是这种感觉。  
让我印象最深的是就职典礼的那天。命令部门到场人数最多，修理部门、整地部门、秩序部门，反正能报上名字的部门都来了不少核心人物。这些人轻易得罪不起，为了后续顺利还需多加拉拢。我和他们聊了很久，尤其是修理部门和战士部门。我知道总有一天——希望不会太久——我会需要他们实现我的愿望。他们围着你一直说些前途啊、发展啊之类的车轱辘话，还有一些半真半假亦真亦假的恭维。他们未必有多阴险或者虚伪，但我觉得很没劲，虽然我也不是正人君子但是——没劲透了。  
那天阿镝也来了。他就站在离我不远的地方，看着我在和别人说笑。他没有急着围过来，可能是因为他的领导上司在和我说话。我一眼就看到他了。他穿了一身新衣服，很正式也很帅气。我向他做了一个口型：一会儿见。  
可是这一会儿实在太久了。直到最后被请到台上敬酒，我都没和阿镝说上话。  
敬酒词是很早写好背熟的。里面有一条笑话。我想我讲得挺成功的，听众很给面子地笑出来。笑话的具体内容是什么我记不得了，因为我并不觉得它好笑。不过同事们很喜欢，一个劲地怂恿我讲出来。趁等笑声停下的空档，我瞥了一眼阿镝。他背靠着礼堂柱子，双手环抱。太好了，他也没有笑。  
最后祝酒辞说完了，我举起香槟向来宾敬酒。香槟用于庆祝，但是我讨厌它，像讨厌所有酒类一样。我知道我必须喝。就职典礼来了几十号乃至近百号人物，可不像只有4个人的时候能由着我胡闹。  
酒杯内气泡密布。其中一颗脱离杯壁上浮，在接触液面的一刹那粉身碎骨。我知道今天如果出了问题，可不是能简单罚站了事的。  
我面带微笑，将香槟酒一饮而尽。  
最后就职典礼结束了，我应该是最后走的人之一。我很累，随便找了一张椅子就坐下来歇一会儿。面前放着苹果汁，倒了半盒的那种。一堆没用过的一次性塑料杯堆在边上，看得出是清洁工收拾的成果。我当时心想，为什么庆祝非要喝香槟而不是苹果汁？现在我素体的胃里很难受，真希望我能吐出来让自己好受点。  
“被灌了多少？”阿镝从身后走过来拍拍我的肩膀，谢天谢地我终于和他说上话了。  
“这群家伙真没劲。”我说。  
“毕竟今天你是主角，恭喜你。”他说，“你一直拼命工作，付出终于见到了回报，也算事得偿所愿了。”  
他说这话的时候脸上带笑。今天晚上我看过了太多笑容，真真假假虚虚实实我都可以忍受。但唯独阿镝的笑，它成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
得偿所愿？这算什么得偿所愿！  
我坐直了腰板，什么也没说只是盯着他，抓起半盒苹果汁给自己倒了满满一整杯。我说：“在场的所有人里，你应该最清楚我是什么货色。我对酒会甚至对酒什么态度，你应该很清楚。当然如果不清楚，就当我没说。"  
说完我就把果汁一饮而尽。按理说我不该再喝了，胃的负担已经很重了。可是我得喝，这样能让我心里好受点。我都喝了一晚上讨厌的东西，难道还不能来一点自己喜欢的吗？胃里涨得疼，但我无比清醒，真的。  
“行了行了，我知道我都知道。”他说，“难受就别再喝了。”  
“我清楚我在做什么。”我把塑料杯攥到变形。整个背上都是冷汗。手在发抖，胃里翻江倒海，想吐。  
阿镝一把抽走我的塑料杯：“你根本就是在勉强自己。不管是今天，还是以前工作的时候。”  
我说要达到目的总得付出代价，就像下棋一样：为了大局总要舍弃一两颗棋子。我相信一切在往好的方向发展，至少当时是这样想的。  
至于后来的事，已经不是我能预料到的了。  
阿镝递给我一个塑料袋，走过来帮我拍背顺气。过了很久很久，我才有力气抬起头来。我对阿镝说：“其实你今天能来，我很高兴。新衣服不错，挺帅的。”  
我发誓这是今天最后一次微笑，也是最难看的一次微笑了。  
等一等，我是不是跑题了？  
对啊，刚才还在说阿镝养的bug，我怎么就开始说这些有的没的了（笑）？  
真是不好意思，平时我不是这样的，今天一时激动就没顾及逻辑顺序。要是平时总控制室开会也像今天这样跑题，恐怕我要被下属打出去了（笑）。有些话埋在心里很久了，今天终于有机会说出来。  
我说到哪里了？对，她是槽者，名叫枣。


End file.
